Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load of reference signals transmitted between one or more wireless devices and the portion of the network. Because resources for the reference signals are limited, the high load of reference signals may lead to delays in scheduling the reference signals, which may diminish the efficiency of the system. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances the load of reference signals may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for controlling a reference signal mode to facilitate beamforming. A load amount for reference signals from one or more wireless devices in communication with an access node is determined and compared with load level criteria. When the load amount meets or exceeds the load level criteria, the one or more wireless devices are directed to transmit reference signals using a subband mode of transmission. A subband quality is determined for a plurality of subbands available for the one or more wireless devices and a subband for reference signal transmission is selected from the plurality of subbands based on channel quality criteria. Wireless transmission, such as from an access node, to the one or more wireless devices is scheduled utilizing beamforming based on the reference signal.